


My Ideal Room

by korekiyoshinguji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dropped - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korekiyoshinguji/pseuds/korekiyoshinguji
Summary: First work to get me into writing again Describes a girl's ideal room in full detail... along with other things.Note: Probably won't finish this.





	My Ideal Room

"Oomf!"

A sound escapes my mouth as I plop myself onto my bed after a long, boring day of doing nothing at school. My bed's a pretty simple bed... as far as beds go. It has white sheets, a fluffy white blanket, and white pillows. I start to reminisce about what happened during lunch...

"HA!"

"Take THAT!"

"Oooh, so close!"

My friend Will and I are playing Smash on his Switch. He's playing as the Piranha Plant, while I'm playing as good ol' Joker. We're playing against a particularly tough Joker and King K. Rool in online co-op mode.

"Nice save, Eri!" says Will, as I barely use my grappling hook to get myself back onto the platform. I'm working on saving myself from falling, and I'm just now seeing results after many, _many_ hours of practising.

"Why thank you, I think I'm improving my saves!" I reply. Not even a second after, I get booted into the air and hear, "Player 2 is out!" I sigh in defeat as Will chuckles.

"You'll get there someday, you just require a ton of practice. That was a good game though, you got some hits in and even used your Final Smash!" I got giddy with excitement as soon as I hear those two words. Joker's Final Smash was ripped straight out of Persona 5, and so was his victory screen! I just... love Joker. Even though he's difficult to main as a beginner Smash player, I can't resist his sexy trenchcoat and mysterious mask and his soft, messy hair and-

"Uh, Eri? Are we gonna watch Dead Leaves now?" Will's voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Y-yeah! Let's go!" I hastily reply.

An hour passes, and I sit there as my brain tries to process what it's just seen.

"What in the absolute _HECK_ did I just watch, Will? What was that? What was any of that?!"

"That was Dead Leaves, and it's an okay movie with a killer art style!" Will laughs at how dismayed I am.

"Man, it was like, just, non-stop action! It didn't really give the viewer a chance to take in whatever just happened, and it's more about the explosions and action, rather than actual plot!" I do add that it has an amazing art style.

"Anyways..." Will gets quiet. My ears perk up at the sudden change in his voice.

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Well, I don't want to make things awkward, but this has been bugging me for quite some time and I just want to talk about it," he says.

"That is, if it's okay with you?"

I get a puzzled look on my face.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about your dream..." his voice falters again as I cover my flustered, heated face with a hands like a scared child. Well, the inevitable happened. He was going to bring it up at some point, might as well face the music.

[Note: I have no desire to work on this anymore due to... reasons. Enjoy what I have.]


End file.
